What do the following two equations represent? $x-5y = 3$ $10x+2y = -3$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $x-5y = 3$ $-5y = -x+3$ $y = \dfrac{1}{5}x - \dfrac{3}{5}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $10x+2y = -3$ $2y = -10x-3$ $y = -5x - \dfrac{3}{2}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.